Gravity
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: Just when things start looking up and seem to be going in the right direction, gravity keeps you grounded before you can drift too far off.


_Here's part 5. I don't have much to say except enjoy. Part 6 is coming soon._

 _Stories in order: Blue, Love on the Brain, Bad Things, Begin Again and Reality._

 _HERE WE GO._

* * *

 **Gravity**

"Tommy, wake up."

He groaned. He was extremely comfortable in the position he was in. He had his arm draped over Brennan's hip and was firmly pressed against her back and ass.

"Tom, please." She wiggled.

"Stop moving." Her wiggling her ass against him was going to turn him on.

"I have to pee."

He hesitated loosening his grip as he kissed her neck, then her cheek.

She turned her head towards him and pecked him on the lips, "Can I go pee now?"

"I guess." He mumbled as he loosened his grip.

They were roommates… Kind of. He was going though his annulment and didn't want to share a house with his soon to be ex-wife. He had stayed with Corey and his family for a little while too before he got the balls to finally ask Brennan if he could crash at her place. That's where he wanted to be anyway.

"Are you gonna keep your ass in bed all day?" She asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Sounds good to me. It would be even better if you got your ass back in bed with me." He had propped his head up on his fist as he spoke.

She took a few steps inside the door, "I don't know about that."

"Come on, you know you want to." He ran his opposite hand along her sheets in the spot she usually lays.

His phone started vibrating wildly on the nightstand.

"Saved by the iPhone." She joked.

"Come back to bed." He told her before he grabbed his phone.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Just lay here with me and be quiet."

"Goddamn, you're bossy." She rolled her eyes before cuddling into his side.

She could only hear one side of the conversation. It was Alessia. She was calling to tell him she had a found a new place and would be out within the next week or two. Soon enough he'd be able to live in his house as a bachelor again. Or would it be a divorcee? He wasn't sure and it didn't matter.

"I bet you're gonna be glad to have your own space again."

"It's gonna be lonely."

"The irony of that statement coming from you."

* * *

The situation with Tom living with her should've been weird. And to some extent, it definitely was. He had slept on her couch the first night and she felt terrible when she saw how cramped and uncomfortable he looked while he slept. It was weird because she knew should hate him and should want to keep her distance after what he had done to her. Weird because she knew he had betrayed her in one of the worst ways possible and she shouldn't trust him. It was also weird sharing a bed with him when he was home. It was just like how things were before they broke up.

It was like having a live-in affection giver. They would kiss, hold hands and cuddle when he was home, but nothing sexual and never any affection in public. He wasn't divorced yet.

Divorced.

Why wasn't she pissed? Because she knew when he decided to be with Alessia, he was making a mistake. She had come to terms with it until it was time to swallow the pill. She still loved him, but would she be able to be with him again?

That's where she was, torn between wanting beat the hell out of him for hurting her and wanting to fuck his brains out and love him forever.

It was a tough spot to be in.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me." They were "moving" Baron back into his house.

"Helping you? You have a duffle bag. I really only came over to see Xander."

"I see how you are. You only care about my dog."

"Well, he's cooler than you, so..."

He narrowed his eyes at her as he entered the house.

"Oh, you're still here." He spoke as he saw Alessia with a box.

"Yeah, last one."

He cast a glance towards Brennan before he spoke, "Here, let me get that."

"Who's this?" Alessia asked as she handed over the box.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

He took a deep breath, "This... This is Brennan."

"Your new girlfriend?" Alessia looked between the two of them.

Brennan spoke up, "Ex-girlfriend. You know the one he che-..."

"Brennan." He cut her off before she could finish her statement. His voice held a warning edge.

She folded her arms, but stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna help her get this in her car."

"You do that." She walked away from them looking for the gray Great Dane.

"Sorry about her."

"She's got some attitude on her." Alessia chuckled.

"Yeah, she's got something." He chuckled as he placed the box in her car.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Look, I was hoping to talk to you alone and since I've got you out here..." She trailed off.

He waited for her to talk again.

He broke the silence when she didn't, "What's up, Al?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _Dis bitch... LMFAO, just kidding. Did anyone see that coming? I don't know why I write these things. Not sorry. Next shot is coming right up._


End file.
